1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-piece board having frames (frame sections) and wiring boards (piece sections) connected to the frames, and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-289986, a multi-piece board is described in which a frame section and a piece section are separately formed and are adhered later. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-38953, a method is described for bonding a piece section and a frame section by filling an adhesive agent in a hole with a bottom at the bonded section. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-322878, a structure is described where an adhesive agent is filled in a cavity between a protruding portion of a unit sheet and a frame. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-180079, a structure is described in which opening portions of a through hole in a substrate are made wider on the upper and lower surfaces. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H8-241627, a structure is described in which multiple circuit-pattern conductors are mechanically bonded with insulative resin. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 2002-289986, 2005-38953, 2005-322878, 2007-180079 and H8-241627 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application. Also, the contents of Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-276169 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.